


Mermaid With A Sweet Tooth

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [4]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Chocolate, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hoya-centric, M/M, Married Life, Mentioned Jang Dongwoo, Mentioned Nam Woohyun, Merperson Hoya, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sungjong buys a box of sweets and puts them in the cupboard. Hoya spontaneously eats them all in the middle of the night and tries to keep it a secret.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	Mermaid With A Sweet Tooth

**4:25 PM**

"What's that for honey?"

"Hmm?"Sungjong looks down and realizes that Howon is referring too the small boxes in the grocery bags he just walked in with."Oh,nothing much."He admits,ignoring Howon's doubtful pout."Just some snacks for the two of us to have sometime."


End file.
